But Naruto Didn't Wanna
by Genkai-chan
Summary: She was like the boy’s communicator, even if his eyes weren’t open. Naruto falls into a coma during Survival Training, what is Kakashi to do now? A soon to be Kakasaku fic. R and R ch.6 is up!
1. Give The Wrong Impression

**Genkai chan: Okay this is my third fic that has Kakasaku instead of Kakanaru or narusaku, but they're just the same but with different romances. I hope you enjoy it, I'll try and update frequently but who knows, XD. This is Kakashi's P.O.V for now but it'll be Sakura's later.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**But Naruto Didn't Wanna _Give The Wrong Impression_!

* * *

**

I walked through the Academy I was on my way to pick up yet another team to see if they have what it takes to be real ninja. My eye looked at the door that was open half way, 'Team 7.' I thought and opened the sliding door; as I stuck my head in a chalkboard eraser fell on me, how silly.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I tired to stop Naruto but…" A young female's voice said, I glanced to see a girl with pink hair and green eyes looking apologetic. I just sighed and walked in and took the small object of dust off my head and set it on the closest desk and put my hands in my pockets, a bored expression upon my face.

"Hahaha, I got you good!" A boy laughed, another boy who was sitting at a desk with his hands folded stared at me, seeming to analyze my skills.

"Well my first impressions of you are…" I started and then paused, left hand on my chin thoughtfully. "A bunch of idiots and I don't like you." I said smiling. The girl glared at the blonde while the black haired boy didn't do anything. This was going be interesting indeed.

"Hey Sensei, are we gonna go missions now?" The blonde asked, grinning.

"You could say that…." I muttered as I led the three kids out to the training Grounds and leaned lazily on the railing while the kids sat down on the steps watching their new teacher with interest. "Well go on, introduce your selves." I said waving a hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to be Hokage so everyone around here will accept me, I love eating Ramen but if I had a choice, I'd pick the stuff Iruka-Sensei gets me over the instant, but anything's good." He said smiling.

"And the other boy…." I said boredly an eye looking at Naruto. 'So that's Uzumaki…' I thought a bit intrigued that I, of all people had the task of training the boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "I don't have much of a dream, except to kill a certain…friend." He said his eyes dark, the girl looked at Sasuke in awe.

"And the young lady…" I sighed, having not expected much less for the Uchiha.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my dream is…" She paused and blushed, "Well I like this boy but anyway…I hate, Naruto!" She said and her red blushing was replaced with red hate directed at Uzumaki who blinked. 'Girls are so strange…' I thought and held back a grin under my mask.

"Okay, okay…" I said and got up. "Our mission is, Survival Training with me, tomorrow at six AM." I thought briefly. "Oh wait; I haven't even introduced my self. My name is Hatake Kakashi and I don't like talking about things like this, I do have many hobbies and likes as well as things I hate." I said. "Well see you all tomorrow, but don't eat breakfast unless you like to puke, and by the way I'm sure you three won't make it past Survival Training so if you're just now having seconds thoughts about being a serious ninja, don't bother coming, later." I ended, smirking under my mask. I stood up and walked off, having nothing more to say to this new team. I could tell Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were puzzled and confused, I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

* * *

**Genkai-chan: Ehh, good bad? It'll be short like this usually and I hope you review and give me tips, laters.**


	2. Lose To Him

**Genkai: Okay don't worry the Kakasaku will be hinted soon, she does like Sasuke for now lol. Thanks for the Review, Darkened Memories, Kaka is mean to them, poor kids!**

**Disclaimer: See 1's chapter.**

**But Naruto Don't Wanna _Lose To Him_!

* * *

**

Naruto, Sasuke, and I were waiting under the afternoon sun; Kakashi had told us six am right? So where was he, it was almost 10 am! "Where is he?" Naruto asked for the millionth time in the past hour, my headache was growing no thanks to him!

"I don't know Naruto!" I nearly yelled, his voice annoying me to no end. 'Some teacher, maybe he didn't like us and he decided to now show…' My Inner Self thought crossing her arms. Naruto just sighed and sat down on his backpack, Sasuke was leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, he looked annoyed as well.

"Hey, guys!" Kakashi's voice greeted cheerfully, coming out of nowhere, I looked up smiling instantly.

"You're late!" Naruto glared and jumped up, the first one to yell at Kakashi Sensei.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life…." He said boredly, 'I bet he's lying.' I thought.

"Yeah right…" Naruto mumbled and Sasuke got up from where he was and walked over to Naruto and me, I smiled at Sasuke and gave Naruto a glare, Kakashi cleared his throat and I looked down acting sorry.

"Well, enough of this, time to start!" Kakashi said ignoring the glares he received from us. "Okay, I have there two bells." He said reaching into his pocket and pulled out two bronze bells that dinged softly in the wind. "Now the catch is I want you three to take one from me." He paused long enough for someone to say something, I looked up.

"But, Sensei there's only two of them and three of us!" I blurted out, just what he wanted, I bet.

"Correct, Sakura." He said nodding, my Inner Self making a peace sign. "Only two of you can pass, but I doubt any of you can get one let alone two of you." He laughed. "The one to lose goes back to the Academy in shame and will be tired to one of those trees where his or her teammates will eat lunch in front of the loser." Kakashi said.

"What? That's stupid!" Naruto shouted, "But I won't lose!" He added. 'I doubt that.' I thought and then Naruto looked at Sasuke and me. I frowned and looked at Sasuke, he didn't show any emotion to the childish games Naruto enjoyed.

"Must you yell all the time, dunce?" Kakashi muttered and tied the two bells to his bag strap. "Now when I say 'go'…." He started, Naruto had reached and got out a Kunai and clenched it in his hand and was about to throw it at our insulting teacher when he felt someone grasp his hair and the arm with the weapon in it. Kakashi was now behind the boy and had his attack so that it was pointing at the boy's neck now. "I didn't say 'go', but that's good. You attacked like you were going to kill me!" He smiled. "If you three don't try like you mean it, you won't have a chance." He said and let Naruto out of his grasp.

"…" Sasuke was as speechless as I was, 'Kakashi-Sensei is so different when it comes to fighting, Naruto could've of easily been killed!' I thought it all happened in a blink of an eye…

"Ready…go!" Kakashi announced and instantly I ran off into the brush to calculate any sort of an attack while Naruto ran at Kakashi for another attack, and most likely revenge. Sasuke was in a tree watching Naruto try again. Kakashi side stepped Naruto's lunge and tripped the boy on his face, Naruto rolled off and jumped up and threw his kunai wildly. "Watch it there, you could hurt someone." The silver haired man said concerned mockingly. I watched in awe at all of this, I felt like I didn't stand a chance, maybe Sasuke had better hopes.

"Why you!" Naruto growled and ran at Kakashi with fire in his eyes, the man just dodged all of Naruto's punches and then found him self in front of the man again, his back wide up for another attack of embarrassment.

"Tisk, tisk, Naruto…." Kakashi sighed and put his hands in the form of a trigger. "You will amount to nothing if you keep these tactics up..." He said, Sasuke looked like he was getting out a weapon but I had my green eyes fixed on the two guys.

"Naruto, get out of there, that's a dangerous attack!" I yelled, Sensei's stance looked to be too advanced for Naruto to handle, but it was too late, Kakashi had poked Naruto in the ass and set him flying into the air. He landed with a thud and got up shaking. Kakashi sighed and got up as well. "Your time is running out." He said casually and looked to where Sasuke and I were; I wondered what I had gotten my self into when I wanted to be a ninja, it dawned on me, it was Sasuke. 'But….but now…' I struggled with my thoughts, I clenched my fists and didn't look at Sasuke or Naruto, and especially not Kakashi.

* * *

**Genkai-chan: Alrighty, next chapter soon to come with the plot unveiling it's self! Review please, and I'm always up for improving hints, lol.**


	3. End The World

**Genkai-chan: Okay, here's the third chapter, Naruto goes into a coma at the end, yeah. R and R. Sakura's P.O.V!**

**Disclaimer: See first ch.**

**But Naruto Don't Wanna _End The World_!

* * *

**

Naruto was determined to get one of those bells, no matter what, that's for sure. I'm sure we don't have much time because Naruto ran at Kakashi again; he just did some fancy attack and sent Naruto spinning into the air. 'I wish I could be as good as Sensei…' I came out where I was waiting, Sasuke did the same, and I looked at Sensei, wondering what he was reading. But maybe I didn't wanna know.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, looking around in the direction he might have landed. 'I hope he's okay…'

"Who cares, he's useless at this." Uchiha started and I looked at him.

"Well he's the only one who actually tired to get a bell." Kakashi muttered as he flipping a page in his little book. I looked down and sat down on a tree stump. "Something wrong?" Kakashi asked to me and my insides felt like butterflies, 'Strange…' I blushed.

"We lost didn't we?" I asked softly, my hands cradling my chin. 'Damn it if I lost I won't get to see Sasuke or Kakashi! Wait, why would I wanna see Sensei!' My Inner Self rambled. There was a loud thud, we all figured it was Naruto falling from some tree he got stuck in, thanks to Kakashi's attack. Naruto wasn't the thing that had fallen; in fact it was a rockslide, we just didn't know it yet…

"Well…" Kakashi started to answer me and I listened carefully.

"It's because of that dobe, isn't it?" Sasuke butted in, his arms folded, I snapped my head up. Sasuke never cared about anyone's feelings, just said what was in his head…

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked who appeared to be thinking about something, or someone.

"Can't you hear what everyone says about him?" He asked. "Don't you know what he can do? Do you!" He yelled clenching his fists.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed jumped up, my green eyes traveled to Kakashi Sensei who didn't do anything. 'How dare Sasuke-kun talk to Kakashi like that and so badly about Naruto! Wait, I don't care! I love Sasuke!' I had to keep reminding my self of who I loved, why….?

"I know, clam down." Kakashi said warningly but was cut off by another crash, Kakashi started running to its origin Sasuke and I quickly followed him. I saw Naruto lying in the ground; it seemed like one of the boulders had fallen him, because his body was pushed into a few inches of the solid ground. "Naruto!" Kakashi ran over to him and I let out a small gasp and made my way over to them, watching my steps.

"Sensei, is he…is he dead?" I wondered out loud, it sounded foolish and dismal. My heart was pounding, Naruto was hurt and we didn't even notice, we could've saved him…

"No! I'm going to get a Medic Nin, stay with him and move him away so no one else gets hurt. Stay here." Kakashi said and used some seals and vanished in the breeze, leaving leaves everywhere. I glanced to Sasuke who watched. I closed my eyes and nodded then picked up Naruto and dragged him to where we were talking before we found the boy. I set him down on the grass, my hands, slapping his face lightly…

"Naruto?" I whispered.

"Saku…ra." He started.

"You're okay!" I smiled and looked to see if Kakashi was back yet.

"I….know….I can't….." He closed his eyes his head hitting the grass, I was puzzled.

"Naruto, Naruto? What? I know I can't, what?" I asked, Kakashi appeared with a Medic Nin who examined Naruto, as I walked back to where Sasuke was watching.

"He's in a coma; it can last from a day to years…" The Medic Nin muttered.

"I see….and here I was going to say, thanks to him you all passed…" Kakashi said grimly and looked to where Naruto was laying; I glanced to Sasuke and couldn't smile. I looked at Kakashi and wanted to hug him, for some weird reason. 'Damnable hormones…' I thought.

"He's not dead! He just doesn't want to wake up!" I blurted out, Sasuke looked at me, as did everyone else. I looked down and blushed.

"How do you know that?" The Medic Nin asked.

"I…just do, I think he heard Sasuke talking and…" My words trailed off as Sasuke walked away. "Sasuke, where are you-" I was cut off by Kakashi's hand in front of me.

"Let him go." Kakashi said and sat down as the Medic Nin took Naruto back, 'I have to do something, I have to…'

"Sensei…" I didn't know what to say, but I felt responsible for Naruto's coma, but surely not nearly as much as Sensei felt…

"Go home, get some rest…" Kakashi said but I didn't move I stood there and put my head in my hands and started to cry, 'Why is this happening to me, Naruto, Sensei…' I thought and felt Kakashi rest his hand on my hunched shoulder and I looked up, taking my hands away from my teary face. "Just….go." He said softly and I ran off, feeling weak and worthless, I only wanted to help Kakashi Sensei!

* * *

**Genkai: Kinda of lame maybe sad at the end, we'll see what happens to Naruto and what Sasuke's up to and sorry for my spelling and grammar I know I should reread it but I don't, gomen.**


	4. Wake Up

**Genkai-chan: Okay! I think I should take all the lovely review, Kakashi's P.O.V!**

**Darkened Memories: Yes Sasuke is so mean to her, that's why she gets Kakashi! Lol, and sure I'd love your help!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Yo.**

**But Naruto Don't Wanna _Wake Up_!

* * *

**

It was around seven in the morning that I had gotten to sleep, I was up the rest of the time thinking of lost teammates, my father and the newly passed Team 7. I felt the most responsible for Naruto's coma and therefore had an uneasy mind; it was hard to sleep, so obviously I hardly got any. Tsunade came over around eleven in the morning to ask that I visit Naruto sometime. I could only nod and pull my self together, then it just dawned on me that Sasuke and Sakura were probably waiting for me. So I got ready and walked to the bridge where we had met yesterday; no one was there, only a small breeze was there to greet me coldly. I sighed and dragged a hand through my hair and walked to where Naruto was, at his house. Tsunade said that they couldn't keep him anywhere else; he'd be taking up too much room that could be used for the injured ninjas. As I approached I saw Sakura coming out of Naruto's house that was just up ahead. "Sakura!" I called and she looked up surprised by my arrival.

"Kakashi Sensei…um, hi." She said a bit distracted. I walked over to her and she looked down. 'I hope Naruto's coma isn't what is saddening her..' I thought.

"Is he….in there?" I just asked, letting her answer for Sasuke or Naruto, more Naruto though.

"Uhm, yes Naruto is still…asleep." She said not wanting to call it a coma; it was too depressing for her I figured, and nodded.

"Alright, thank you Sakura." I replied flashing a smile and looked around her, she was standing out the door; I wanted to ask her more questions but decided against it, it wasn't the time or place. "I'll go see Naruto I suppose, you…." I started, "Nothing, see you tomorrow, six AM, same place." I said and walked passed her and inside. I glanced back and saw her let out a sigh. 'Poor girl…' I thought.

"Sensei…" Sakura turned around, looking worried. Seeing her like that, looking at me made me want to go in there and make Naruto wake up so Sakura wouldn't be so sad.

"Pass that info onto Sasuke too please... And stay strong, Sakura." I said and walked up stairs not letting the girl finish her words. I walked into Naruto's open room and saw the boy laid on his bed; his eyes closed and seem to be in same unfortunate state as he was in yesterday. Kakashi sat next to him and ran his hands over his face. "Naruto…" I muttered knowing the boy wouldn't respond. Naruto didn't, and I closed me eye and wished that I could've saved him. "Naruto, I'm sorry." I said and stood up, opening my eye as I did so. I took one last look to the boy and turned around and saw Sakura standing there watching me. "S-Sakura…" I spoke lightly and walked up to her.

"Kakashi Sensei..." She said looking up to me and I didn't move, I stayed cool and smiled as I walked downstairs and out the door, I could hear her run after me but I wasn't in the mood for talking so I quickly teleported back to my apartment.

* * *

**Genkai-chan: Okay next chapter coming within the next day or so, kk. Ttyl give me plot ideas so it's not only me lol. Laters.**


	5. Think

**Genkai-chan: Hiya! Sorry for not updating quicker but I had two essays to finish but now I can update more often like usual. I'll thank my reviewer's next chapter, thanks, ttyl. Sakura's P.O.V Now.**

**Disclaimer: Never mine.**

**But Naruto Didn't Wanna _Think_!

* * *

**

I ran after Kakashi, he probably wished I hadn't seen him, I wanted to talk to him but when I made it outside, he wasn't anywhere I could see. I sighed and crossed my arms, 'Damn it….doesn't he know Sasuke and I are as much to blame as he is! Okay maybe me more than Sasuke….' My Inner Self reconsidered. I looked around and felt tiny drops fall in my face and in my eyes. I twitched and wiped my face. "Just great!" I muttered and jogged around the Village, not wanting to return home yet. I ran passed the memorial Stone and saw someone kneeling at it. I continued and then jogged backwards. "Sensei!" I exclaimed and he didn't move. I was sure it was him… "Kakashi Sensei." I asked again, as the rain fell down harder and my clothes grew even more soaked. 'Why is he ignoring me?' I thought and twitched and then stopped jogging in place and stood there with me hands on my hips. Still the person didn't move or speak. "Oh…sorry, I thought you were someone else…" I said and bowed feeling like a bonehead. I ran off and decided that if I didn't get home I'd catch a cold and miss training with Sasuke and Sensei and Naru…my mind stopped as I stopped jogging as well. 'Naruto…' I thought.

Lightening flashed in the background and I looked around and shivered. Someone put a hand on me, I turned around. "Sasuke-kun!" I smiled and then it flattered, it was Kakashi Sensei. "Oh…Sensei…" I said, blushing, making my hot face welcome the cold shower.

"Go home Sakura, it's raining." He said boredly his hand still on my shoulder even as I faced him; my faced streaked with rain and maybe tears. 'Why to go, Kakashi, state the obvious why don't ya!' My Inner Self said sarcastically.

"I am." I said calmly, my breath a bit short. 'No, I'm going to get a drink.' My Inner Self muttered sarcastically, and I thought it to shut up.

"I see." Kakashi said and looked at me as I battled with my thoughts that had gotten snippy all of a sudden. "Well I might as well escort you." He said and I blinked.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side where his hand was. 'Ohhh, getting close there are we?' My Inner Self laughed. 'No!' I thought back and snapped my head up quickly.

"Well as your Sensei, it is my duty to make sure you are protected, follow rules, and stay in line." He said in a matter of fact tone. 'Oh course, his duty…not like he was doing it for anything else…' I thought my smiled falling; I didn't even notice I started smiling since he showed up.

"Yeah…well don't worry Sensei, I'm fine." I said and turned around quickly, my temper rising. 'I get it, all he cares about are his jobs, orders, duties…' I thought. 'Well duh.' My inner Self muttered. I knew Kakashi Sensei had to look out for all of his students but, didn't anything else count? I started walking off, making the deep puddles in my path splash. I didn't hear Kakashi walk or step even, but he appeared behind me again.

"I know you're upset about Naruto, but don't worry." He smiled, putting both of his hands on my shoulders. "It'll be okay." Kakashi said calmly, and I think at that moment I'd believe anything he'd say, even something like Naruto kissed Sasuke. I shuddered at the thought and Kakashi blinked. "Come on missy; let's get you home and warm." He chuckled and pushed me along, my feel unable to keep up with his pace, besides he has longer legs. I blushed as the rain pelted us relentlessly and wondered why I blushed this bad when Kakashi was around but not with Sasuke…

We stopped and I looked around, 'Oh right I'm home.' My Inner Self laughed scratching her head. I turned around and no one was there, I felt my forehead. Was I just imagining it, or did Sensei just me home? I shook my head and went inside and shut the door and locked it. 'This rain is getting to me…' I thought sleepily and went to the kitchen to get some food, cause I was starving!

* * *

**Genkai: Yeah sorry if Kakashi was OOC but I couldn't help it…hehehe. Ttyl, thanks.**


	6. Come Around

**Genkai-chan: OMG! wouldn't let me log in for three days! So, now I can update! Kakashi's P.O.V! Okay this is a short one to get my bearings back. R and R anyway. **

**XXxAllMySinsxXx: Lol holla back, Yo! Yeah thanks, hehehe.**

**Darkened Memories: Yes lucky Inner Sakura can't be heard…yeah Kakashi Sensei is hard but still fun, yey for rain here's more guys.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! XD**

**But Naruto Didn't Wanna _Come Around_!

* * *

**

I sighed as I teleported back to my apartment and discarded my wet clothes that were sticking to my body. I got one some P.J's and got a cup of coffee to calm my nerves. 'What the hell was I just doing?' I wondered. "Helping a student, that's what." I answered out loud as I sat on my bed rubbing my chin. I wondered what Sakura was up to and then decided that if I was going to get any sleep for tomorrow, I better not drink any more coffee. With a tap of my cup resting on my side table, I tore off my mask and crawled under the sheets and set my alarm, knowing I'd probably sleep in as usual.

Morning came too soon for my taste as I climbed out of bed and headed for the shower. Some time later I was all ready for the day, weather it was ready for me was another issue. I glanced at my apartment and saw a notice from Lord Hokage; it read he wanted to see me and Team 7 in his office around four in the afternoon. I looked at my clock and saw I had an hour or two to get my team there. I teleported to the Training Grounds and saw Sakura and Sasuke sitting on the grass boredly.

"Yo, sorry about being late, I had to help a cat get down a tree." I announced cheerfully. Sakura ran over to me, fuming it seemed.

"Laaaate!" She scowled and walked back to where she was sitting.

"How about we all visit Naruto, hmm?" I suggested, not caring weather they agreed or not.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke muttered and stood up; I didn't think Sasuke had visited Naruto yet so I figured we could see him on the way to the Hokage's.

"Oh just come along.' I said and motioned them to lead the way, I'd make sure we all got there together. Sakura started walking and Sasuke gave me a look that I couldn't read but followed the girl anyway. I brought up the rear, taking out Icha Icha Paradise and returning to where I had left off. We got to Naruto's house and walked up to his room I watched as Sasuke just stood there with his arms crossed. Sakura on the other hand was by Naruto's bedside I closed my eyes, wondering if she liked anyone then remember how wrong it was to think that so I disregarded it and opened my eyes.

"Sensei!" She exclaimed, standing up, her chair was knocked over. "Naruto's…Naruto's awake!" She said. Naruto was holding Sakura's hand and for some reason it made me fell jealous…

* * *

**Genka: Sorry it kinda sucked, but yeah I think I better go for now, parents might be home soon….ttyl.**


End file.
